Her Loneliness
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: She couldnt be with the one she loved. What will she do? AU Summary is bad. Please Read and Review! One-shot NaruHina


**So this is a story I was thinking of. Please don't fav without reviewing. Constructive criticism welcomed but no flames please! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did Gaara would be mine)**

_'Dear Diary_

_I preformed again today, eight different songs! My throat hurts a bit. I'm glad I don't have to perform until next Friday. I get a whole week off for myself! I saw him again, like I do everyday. He smiled at me, like he always does. I don't know if he knows my feelings for him. He's amazing and funny and sweet. He can be a klutz which causes the coach and director of my shows to scold him. But I think it's quite attractive. No one seems to know how smart he really is. We've had long conversations when we are alone. We haven't had a conversation like that in ages. I miss them. I miss him.'_

Hinata sighs as she puts her small notebook down and runs her hand through her long indigo hair. She stares at her reflection in the mirror of her hotel room. She hears a knock at the door and jumps slightly. She gets up and goes to the door.

"W-Who?" She asks timidly.

"It's me!" She hears her manager say. She opens the door and smiles at her blonde klutz of a manager. She surpresses a gasp as her lavender eyes lock on to the blue orbs that peer into her soul. Naruto stands in the doorway in a waiter outfit. He grins as he pushes a table inside her hotel room, four silver platters covered rest on the table. Hinata smiles and let's him in, locking the door behind them. Naruto motions for her to sit, which she does. Naruto takes a platter and bends down on one knee to make eye contact with Hinata. She blushes brightly as Naruto opens the platter.  
A brightly colored cake sits on the platter, making Hinata drool slightly. The double layer cake is covered with pink frosting, candy lilies litter the edges and roses made from frosting around the words 'Happy Birthday Hinata'. Hinata gasps at the beautiful cake.

"Double layer vanilla and chocolate with chocolate pudding in the middle. Your favorite." He says happily. Hinata smiles widely.

"Y-You r-remembered!" She says surprised.

"Of course I would. Now I know you aren't supposed to eat sweets and all because of your diet but I thought one day can't hurt. No one has to know." He winks as he gets back up and slices the cake and uncovers the other platters, revealing chips, cookies, and a bowl of popcorn. He hands Hinata her plate of goodies and the two sit on the floor watching horrible movies and laughing.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I had the best birthday, I spent it relaxing after my show eating sweets. It's been forever since I ate sweets. After that I guess I fell asleep. I remember him lifting me, tucking me in and kissing my cheek goodnight. I woke up the next morning and showered. I packed my stuff, little as it is, and headed downstairs to catch my flight. I saw Naruto getting scolded by my coach and director. Once on the flight, I sat alone like I always do. I wish I had someone sitting next to me. We arrived home in Japan last night. I went home and straight to bed. Jet lag always kills me.'_

Hinata sits up and sighs as she rubs her eyes to adjust to the sunlight bursting through her white curtains. Hinata gets up and groggily makes it downstairs to her kitchen. She makes herself a bowl of cereal and eats in silence. She sighs and smiles sadly to herself. A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts and she goes to answer it. The cool emotionless face greets her. She smiles politely at her coach/director.

"We need to talk." He says. The red-head stares with sharp intense sea green eyes.

"H-Hai G-Gaara-san." She stutters and let's him inside.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Another scolding. Another reminder of the impossible relationship I dream of. The director came to me and told me not to mislead him. Me, misleading? I can't take this, My heart hurts from all this pretending.'_

Hinata puts her diary away and sighs. She picks up her blue flip phone and sees a message from Naruto. She opens it and almost groans in frustration, which isn't in her character.

_'Gaara wants you to come down to the studio to record one last song for your album. Come asap'_

Hinata gets ready and leaves in a hurry, forgetting her beloved journal behind. She arrives twenty minutes later and rushes into the studio. Gaara looks at her impatiently and sighs.

"Do you have the song you wrote?" He asks. Hinata gasps as she realizes she forgot it in her journal.

"N-No..I l-left it h-home." She says sadly. She glances towards Naruto who looks away. An idea pops in her head. "D-Director!" Gaara looks at her, impatience and confusion on his face.

"What?"

"C-Can I j-just s-sing a c-cover?" She asks, silently praying for his approval. Gaara sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'll have to make some calls and pray to Kami we get the approval or else this album will have one less song." He thinks silently for a moment before nodding. "Alright just get in the booth we have the deadline today." Hinata's eyes brighten up as she nods, and goes into the singing booth.

"P-Play track s-six f-from m-my cd." She says. The music plays and Hinata smiles to herself. She sings along in harmony with the music. She sneaks glances at Naruto as she sings, and sees he's staring in awe at her. Once the song was over, Hinata walks over to Naruto. She blushes brightly, looking back at Gaara. "T-This is m-my life. I-I w-won't be t-told what's s-supposed t-to be r-right." As soon as she says that, her face turns as red as a tomato, she kisses Naruto on the lips. The kiss was warm, soft, and sweet, erupting butterflies in the pit of her stomach. As soon as it started however, it ended. Hinata walks out the studio and heads home.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I finally did it. I worked up my courage and kissed him. It was scary, and intense and sweet and perfect. I probably upset the director but I did it. I love him, and I won't hide it anymore. This is my life, and no one can tell me what is right or wrong. And love is definitely not wrong. I don't know if Naruto loves me for sure. But for now, I'll be catching my breath, letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that they know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to right._

_Love,_

_Hinata Hyuuga'_


End file.
